Até que o Ray os separe
by Mione11
Summary: a Mariah vai se casar com o Rick,isso deixa o Ray louquinho!com direito a cabeçadas na parede e um Tyson meio esquecido...RayXMariahXRick.Ray OOC!


Aviso: o Ray tá OOC : P

Até que o Ray os separe

Era dia do casamento do Rick com a Mariah,estavam todos em frente a igreja esperando ela chegar pra começar o casamento,enquanto isso cinco garotos tentavam convencer o amigo a parar de bater a cabeça na parede...

Ray:-BURRO!BURRO!IDIOTAAAAA!

Tyson:-calma Ray!

Max:-desse jeito você vai se matar!

Kai:-é só um casamento...

Daichi:-é!

Kenny:-claro que provavelmente você vai ser infeliz pro resto da vida por causa dele,mas nisso agente dá um jeito...

Todos:-¬¬'

Acontece que o Ray sempre foi apaixonado pela Mariah,mas nunca teve coragem de contar pra ela,então o Rick se aproveitou da situação e pediu a Mariah em casamento,ela estava cansada de esperar pelo Ray e aceitou o pedido do Rick,o que leva ao dia de hoje,em que o Ray está desesperado e os outros estão tentando fazer ele não se matar dando cabeçadas numa das paredes da igreja(ou não fazer um buraco na parede)...

Tyson:-essas mulheres são um problema,ou elas não querem casa com agente ou se querem marcam logo a data mas atrasam no dia!

Kai:-no seu casamento com a Hillary não foi bem assim né Tyson.?

FLASHBACK DO KAI

No dia do casamento do Tyson,a Hillary estava estressadíssima,porque ela já tinha chegado há horas e nada do Tyson aparecer...

Hillary:-ele desistiu!eu sei!ele não me ama mais!

Enquanto a Hillary chorava e se descabelava,o resto pensava no que fazer...

Ray:-Kai,é melhor você ir procurar o Tyson...

Kai:-e Por que eu?

Todos:-porque você é o padrinho ¬¬'

Kai:-maldita hora em que eu aceitei esse convite...

Conhecendo o Tyson,o Kai acabou indo direto pra casa dele(ou o dojo do avô dele no caso XP),quando ele chegou lá ele viu o Tyson de Pijama,comendo salgadinho na frente da televisão...

Tyson:-oi Kai!o que você está fazendo aqui?e por que você ta todo arrumado?

Kai:-você faz idéia de que dia é hoje?

Tyson:-humn...sábado,eu acho...

Kai:-exatamente,e você não tinha alguma coisa MUITO importante pra fazer hoje?

Tyson:-ah é!eu esqueci de comprar mais salgadinho!valeu mesmo Kai!

Kai:-seu tapado!Hoje é dia do seu casamento!

Tyson:-é hoje?Então é por isso que você ta vestido assim?

Kai:-não,é porque eu quero parecer um pingüim numa festa...VAI SE ARRUMAR LOGO!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Max:-a Hillary ia te matar.

Kenny:-mas ela acabou desistindo porque não queria ficar viúva antes mesmo do casamento...

Daichi:-vocês querem parar de falar do quase morto do passado e se concentrar no suicida do presente?

Kai:-me deixem sozinho com ele,eu sei o que fazer...

Os outros deixaram o Kai e o Ray sozinhos

Daichi:-o que será que o Kai vai fazer?

Tyson:-acho que ele vai dar umas dicas pro Ray de como ser infeliz e sozinho pro resto da vida sem ninguém saber u.u'

Depois que o Tyson falou isso eles ouviram o Ray gritando,e foram ver o que tinha acontecido,eles encontraram o Ray batendo a cabeça na parede com ainda mais força e o Kai tentando segurar ele...

Ray:-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!BURRO!BURRO E BURRO!

Tyson:-o que foi que você disse pra ele Kai?

Kai:-eu disse que apesar dele estar perdendo a mulher da vida dele pra um gorila,isso não era o fim do mundo...

Tyson:-Kai...

Kai:-o que?

Tyson:-me lembra de morrer seu amigo ta?

Kai:-¬¬'

Kenny:-a Mariah chegou,vamos entrar!

Ray:-eu não vou!

Kai:-vai sim!

Max:-você tem que ser mais forte que isso cara!

Kenny:-é,ou então você ou então você vai até e dá um belo soco no nariz do Rick e volta pra casa!

Todos:-O.O'

Então eles entraram na igreja,algum tempo depois a Mariah entrou acompanhada do Lee,o Rick estava esperando ela no altar e o Ray só chorava,todos pensavam que era porque ele estava feliz pelos dois amigos,mas era de desgosto por ter sido tão lerdo,até que chegou a hora em que o padre pergunta se tem alguém contra o casamento,o Kai,o Tyson,o Kenny,o Daichi e o Max,que estavam cansados daquela choradeira toda se levantaram e disseram ao mesmo tempo...

Kai,Tyson,Kenny,Daichi e Max:-EU!

Tyson:-acontece que o Ray ama você...

Kai:-e nunca teve coragem de falar...

Kenny:-e agente sabe que você também ama ele

Daichi:-então agente interrompeu o casamento,pra impedir você de casar com esse bezerro...

Max:-e pra falar desse jeito...

Todos:-¬¬'

Mariah:-é verdade Ray?

Ray(MUITO vermelho):-é...

Mariah:-até que enfim Ray!

Então ela desceu do altar,foi até o Ray e deu um beijão cinematográfico nele

Ray:-Mariah?

Mariah:-vem Ray,vamos fugir no carro que ta me esperando lá na frente!

E os dois saíram correndo,deixando os convidados mudos e o Rick com cara de bobo...

Rick:-Mariah...EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA FEZ ISSO COMIGO!

O Rick começa a chorar e vai andando em direção a mesma parede que o Ray estava,mas o Max impediu ele...

Max:-chega de suicidas por hoje!

Daichi:-e de chorões!

Tyson:-é,vamos embora!

Kenny(tentando consolar o Rick):-pense que ela não era a pessoa certa pra você!

Kai:-além disso,se você batesse com a cabeça na parede a igreja vinha abaixo...

Rick:-¬¬'

E enquanto o Ray ia embora feliz da vida e os convidados iam embora,os cinco ficaram na igreja tentando consolar o Rick(e tentando não deixar ele demolir a igreja com cabeçadas na perede!).

FIM!

Eu tive essa idéia quando tava vendo clipes da Mariah Carey ,(e eu nem gosto dela!)O.O' esqueci o nome da música,mas é um que ela vai casar com "tiozinho" aí vem um cara que é apaixonado por ele e os dois fogem XD

MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


End file.
